Jessica
Jessica is a non-playable supporting character in Final Fight who is the young daughter of Mayor Mike Haggar and the girlfriend of Cody. Her kidnapping by the Mad Gear Gang triggers the events of the game. Although not a major character, she has made several subsequent cameo appearances with both, her father and her boyfriend. A young girl with long blond hair, she wears a red dress and matching red high heel pumps. History In Final Fight, Jessica is kidnapped by the Mad Gear in order to coerce her father Mike Haggar, the Mayor of Metro City, to relinquish his campaign against crime and corruption. Instead of submitting to the gang's demands, Haggar sets out to vanquish the gang and save her with the help of her boyfriend Cody, and Cody's training partner Guy and is rescued at the end. She would make several cameo appearances through many subsequent games after the original Final Fight. In Final Fight 2, she can be seen in a photograph with Cody, Haggar, and Guy at the beginning of the game. The game's opening intro states that she is taking a vacation with Cody during the present events of the story. In the Saturday Night Slam Masters series of wrestling games, Jessica appears whenever her father Haggar wins a match, in which she walks up to the ring to celebrate with her father. Although, the international versions of the Slam Masters games established the series to be set after the events of Final Fight, the Japanese versions (titled Muscle Bomber) actually established the series as a prequel to the events of Final Fight, with Haggar beginning his campaign for Mayor. In an anecdotal back-story to the game, Haggar once fought Lucky Colt (the character known as Gunloc in the English versions) for trying to hit on Jessica (this was before she began dating her childhood friend Cody in the Final Fight).[http://www.arcadeflyers.com/?page=thumbs&db=videodb&id=1843 Sales pamphlet for Super Muscle Bomber (in Japanese)] In Street Fighter Alpha 2, Jessica can be seen cuddling her boyfriend Cody in the background of Guy's Metro City stage. Whenever Cody decides to shift his attention from Jessica to another female fighter, a jealous Jessica will slap Cody in the face to get back his attention. The couple also made another cameo in the Mall Madness stage in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. In Street Fighter Alpha 3, Cody and Jessica ended their relationship after Cody got involved in too many street fights and was subsequently arrested for aggravated assault. Not much in mentioned about Jessica in the game's back-story, other than she has left Metro City to study abroad in Europe.Capcom Secret File No. 21: Street Fighter Zero 3 (in Japanese) Final Fight Revenge (which is chronologically set between Final Fight ''and ''Street Fighter Alpha 3) ''would center around Haggar and Cody's search for Jessica after her disappearance during a string of riots that occured in Metro City following the defeat of the Mad Gear Gang (her whereabouts are never resolved in the game's ending). The ''Street Fighter Zero 3 Secret File Book ''would later establish that Haggar was able to rescue his daughter from danger, leading to Jessica's departure to Europe from within the events of ''Street Fighter Alpha 3. Jessica isn't seen nor mentioned from within the later subsequent Capcom USA-developed Final Fight: Streetwise. However...Jessica makes a cameo appearance in Alex's ending in Capcom Fighting Evolution. References Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Characters